


Sexy Secrets

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode S12E18: Status Update, Episode Tag, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony tells Tim that secrets can be sexy, he enjoys his own.  Both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, this went in a completely different direction than I expected it to. I had considered putting ZK there as a beard (Tibbs forever, just sayin), or as a good friend, but no, I was politely informed by the voices in my head (shut up, I can do this without your help) that they were happily ensconced in a threesome. I hope you enjoy it.

"Get a room, Boss?" Tony grinned over at his lover as they drove home. Gibbs was driving, of course.

"You say it often enough," his lover grinned right back at him. Tony laughed and settled his hand on Gibbs' thigh. the only response he got was a questioning look and a quirked brow.

"I must be rubbing off on you." Tony slid his hand down Gibbs' leg slowly.

"Not until we get home, DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, but his eyes were twinkling with good humor. Tony enjoyed the double entendre.

"Plus, it was a killer set up line." He knew he was rambling, but he was enjoying the moment with Jethro.

Gibbs took the exit to his house and grunted his agreement.

"I hope they're happy, Boss. They deserve it. "

"Done all we can, Tony. Up to them now."

It was Tony's turn to grunt, although more quietly. Both men fell silent, lost in their own thoughts for a while. When they pulled into the driveway, Gibbs turned to Tony, a schoolboy grin on his face. “Secrets are sexy, huh?”

Tony snickered. “You know they are, Jethro. Let's get inside and I'll show you how much.” They strode inside, keeping their normal pace – mostly – and closed the door. Tony slid his jacket and tie off, and pressed Gibbs against the door, kissing him deeply.

They broke apart as another voice spoke up from the kitchen. “Mmm. Starting without me?” Zoe strode into the room.

“He was spouting that shit about secrets being sexy.” Gibbs opened his arms as much as he could with a tall SFA in them. “In the bullpen.”

“Well, Scorpion,” Zoe addressed Gibbs. “They are. Look how hot you boys are all plastered together. And not a living soul knows you're mine, do they?” She smiled lasciviously. “But we're not burning supper. C'mon. This will keep.”

“What'd you make, Zoe?” Tony asked, nuzzling his girlfriend and giving his lover one last squeeze.

“That chicken casserole you really like, Spider.”

“C'mon. Let's eat so we can . . .” Gibbs jerked his head to the table. “You heard the lady, Tone.”

“On it, Boss.” He grinned, but looked at Zoe as he spoke.

Gibbs shook his head, and the three of them sat down for a family meal.

Zoe brought up McGee and Delilah. “So, did you get them all figured out?”

“Far as we could, at least according to Boss.” Tony pointed at Gibbs. “He says the rest is up to them.”

“Well, you know it is. Besides, they don't have a third member to tell him to go home and take . . .care of things when he can't.”

“Under the guise of _bread._ Jet, that was kinda cruel. Now I can't go into a Subway without thinking about working her over.” He leered at Zoe, and then grinned at Gibbs. 

“Not the only one, DiNozzo. Didn't think that one all the way through. At least Dad isn't runnin' the store anymore talkin' to me about how much the price of bread's gone up.” He rolled his eyes, but caught their looks of sympathy. “I'm alright.” He stabbed his next bite of casserole a little more roughly than he needed to. “Or I will be after I get to work _you_ over.” He winked, and Tony gulped. 

“That what you need tonight, Jethro?” Zoe quirked her own brow at him. “You need to call the shots?” Between the three of them, they had plenty of directions to go in the bedroom, and had gone most of them. 

“Might be.” Tony could see that Gibbs was pondering all the angles again. He had to look away, because of the overwhelming feelings rushing through him just looking between his lovers. “Yeah. Sounds about right.” Tony shuddered at Jet's tone. 

He looked down at his half-empty plate, considered for a moment, then shook his head. “I'm done.” He pushed back from the table, and moved to wash his hands. He could hear Zoe speaking softly to Jet and Jet respond quietly, but he couldn't make out the words. He dried his hands on the hand towel and stepped back toward the table, moving to stand behind Zoe and wrap his arms around her. “I haven't gotten to greet you properly yet, Guns.” 

Zoe hummed quietly, turning her head to let him kiss her sweetly. Gibbs watched, his eyes darkening as they continued to kiss. After a couple minutes, he pushed his own plate back. 

“Not hungry anymore. Can eat later.” He jerked his head toward the stairs. “C'mon.” 

Tony pulled away from Zoe, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they all went upstairs. Gibbs had finally cleaned out the master bedroom and put in a huge frame. They had to have a mattress specifically made for them, but none of them had minded, especially when it meant they all got a decent night's sleep, together. “You're the one who wanted to 'work us over,' Jet. Where do you want us?” 

Jethro ran his hand across his chin, thinking it through. “You and Zoe and I'll get behind you.” 

Zoe was already sliding her arms inside her shirt, ready to fling it over her head. It had been a long week, and they had missed each other. Both agencies had had annoying cases, and both cases had elements of national security, which prevented them from talking much about them. So, they'd been more apart than together. “You got a preference for who's in the middle, old man?” Instead of glaring at her, Gibbs just glanced her direction, clearly envisioning something. 

“Either's good.” He was disrobing, too. 

“Let's put the lady in the middle, Boss. I've missed her.” He looked up from folding his slacks into a pile for dry cleaning. “Not that I haven't missed touching you more than we can . . .” 

“I got it, DiNozzo.” Gibbs sat down on a chair beside the bed. 

“Gonna watch, Scorpion?” Zoe leaned over him, drawing in a sharp breath when he grabbed her nipples and played with them gently. He leaned up, and she met his lips in a kiss. Tony slid his hand down Zoe's naked back, and felt her shudder. He stepped around behind her, hand splayed across her abdomen, and nibbled lightly on her ear while they kissed and played. _It was as good a start as any_ , he mused. 

Tony slid his hand down a little, and ran a finger lightly over the folds of her pussy. He knew she liked that. He moved his mouth down from her ear and nipped at her neck gently. Zoe pulled away from the kiss, breathing deeply and sighing at the touches. She pushed back against Tony until he was on the bed, but didn't let go of Jethro, either. Tony slid up the bed, drawing both of them with him. 

“So much for watchin',” Gibbs groused, but both of his lovers knew he was teasing. 

“Need you more than that,” Zoe panted, turning herself around and spreading her legs to crawl up on Tony. Jethro let go of her as she turned, then began scratching her back lightly and playing with her ass. 

Tony lay flat on his back, hands roaming across his lover's body, playing with her tits and rubbing and pinching all the little spots he knew would get her extremely hot. He reached one hand up, pulling her down into a kiss. She wobbled, not expecting it, but leaned down without much incident. 

Before she pressed their lips together, she whispered against them, “Give me a little warning, Spider.” 

“Not as fun that way,” he replied. They kissed for a few moments, pausing for him to groan when Gibbs started playing with his balls. 

“Get on him, baby,” Gibbs commanded, urging her on with his free hand on her hip. 

“Pushy, pushy, old man,” Zoe muttered, but she did.

“Not pushy, Keates, just horny.” He reached around them and grabbed the lube, squirting a little on his fingers. It wouldn't take much, but he would do it. He grabbed a condom and kept it at the ready. 

“Not the only one,” Tony breathed up at both of them. “C'mon, Gibbs.” He whined at the delay, only half-serious. 

“Let him . . .” Zoe began, her words slipping away to a groan when Gibbs pushed a finger in. “God, that feels good, baby.” 

“Yeah?” Gibbs was just keeping them talking, but it seemed to work. Zoe began talking more, grinding herself on Tony's cock, which got Tony to babbling, too. After a few moments, he had pulled out his three fingers, and slid his condom on. 

“Yeah. C'mon, Boss,” Zoe demanded, pressing her upper body down against Tony's. He thumbed her nipples more roughly, and tilted his head to kiss her again as Gibbs slid in. They all knew once he got going, it wouldn't last long at all. 

“Impatient.” Gibbs grunted at her, but he slid in, slowly, one hand down between his legs to play with both of them where they connected. It had taken a lot of time and practice, but he'd gotten good at it. 

“Not impatient,” she gasped out, rutting between the two men, “just dammed horny.” Tony chuckled at her. 

“C'mon, Boss,” He reached one hand around to run fingers over Jethro's hand. “Move.” 

“That's her line, Tone.” 

“And I'm saying it: Move.” She pressed back against him again, pointedly clamping her muscles around them both. 

“Dammit, Guns,” Tony yelped, thrusting up into her. 

“I'm movin,” Gibbs grunted, and began to thrust. Zoe let him control the speed and pressure, only playing with the angle enough to get Tony right where she needed him. 

“Like I'm fuckin' you, Tone.” Gibbs said, grunting with the exertion.

“I know, babe. Damn good at it, isn't she?” They were quickly deciding this was one of their favorite positions. He kept playing with her tits until she arched her head back and groaned a long, loud groan and tightened around both of them. Then Gibbs paused, letting her grind and bend and twist until she groaned again. The ripples of her orgasm cinched around their cocks, and one after the other, they mindlessly thrust into her, groaning and calling out their own releases. 

“Damn, that was good, boys.” Zoe leaned down, kissing Tony gently before wriggling her way out of the middle, kissing Jethro, and flopping down on the bed. “Now, you can kiss him like you were at the door.” 

“I see. You've gotten yours, huh?” Tony teased, his voice hoarse, arms already reaching for Jethro. “C'mere, Jet.” 

“Mmm.” Jethro laid himself down on top of Tony, and Tony wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing him thoroughly. 

They laid like that for a few long moments, Zoe watching contentedly, and running her hands over both men's skin. 

“Love you, numbskulls.” 

Out of breath and sated, Tony grinned over at her. “Love you too, Zoe Keates.” 

Gibbs' response was a grunt and a sigh. He'd spoken his feelings to them enough for them to be aware. 

“Boss, let me up, and I'll . . .” 

“No, DiNozzo, I'll get it.” Before Tony could protest, Gibbs was up and grabbing a washcloth, passing it among them until they were all clean. Then, with enviable precision, he tossed it across the room into the hamper. With a deep sigh, he curled up on the bed beside Tony, reached a hand across him to grab Zoe's fingers, and fell off to sleep. Tony watched all this with an amused smile, then turned to kiss Zoe softly. 

“So, how was work, Guns?” 

“It was.” She shrugged and cuddled against him. “You?” 

“Kind of fun.” He told her a little more about the situation with Rafi and Delilah, and how it was possible that Rafi and Larson had hit it off. 

“Good, because if she comes trawling after you, I'm going to shoot her in the face.” Zoe pulled him closer. “Then, I'll let Scorpion have the rest.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, and he shuddered. 

“Right.” He pulled her close, shifted a little so that he was comfortable in the middle, and dozed off to sleep to the feel of both his lovers' skin against his own. 

  
  



End file.
